1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a solar dish engine and more specifically relates to the Microturbine Sun Tracker (MST) for electrical output power generation from a combined Concentrated solar Energy (CSE) and a closed cycle Microturbine system where solar energy heats the working fluid of the microturbine and this resultant heated gas energy is directed to the microturbine-turbine rotor causing the rotor spool rotation and resultant output electricity.
2. Description of Prior Art
It can be appreciated that solar dish engines have been in use for years. Typically, a solar dish engine has comprised of an microturbine with an open cycle having Power Electronics that receives the high frequency, high AC output engine alternator voltage and converts it to DC volts then back to AC voltage and frequency for useful output customer power. Others include the engine Stirling driving a synchronous generator used to convert solar rays to useful electrical output power, the PV (photo voltaic) systems and parabolic troughs systems that concentrate solar rays onto a receiver tubes to heat fluids that in-turn drives a remote steam turbine connected electrical generator.
The main problem with conventional solar dish engines are: high initial purchase cost, the sterling engine has limits relative to orientation/positioning, requires simultaneous 2 axis steering system which lend to complexity, cost and maintenance. Another problem with conventional Stirling solar dish engine are the inherent large number of moving parts, seals, working gas leakage and flammable working cycle gas of the Sterling engine along with the structure to retain the high weight adds to maintenance cost. Another problem with conventional solar dish engine are the Stirling engine integrated parabolic solar collector although displays useful electrical power output as an alternative energy source, is predominately suited for ground and remote locations due to its weight, size and some cases flammable cycle working fluid.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for electrical output power generation from a present invention, combined Concentrated Solar Energy (CSE) and closed cycle microturbine system where solar energy heats the working fluid and the microturbine and this resultant heated gas energy is directed to the microturbine turbine rotor causing rotor spool rotation and resultant output electricity.
In these respects, the Microturbine Sun Tracker (MST) according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the purpose of electrical output power generation from a combined Concentrated Solar Energy and a closed cycle microturbine system where solar energy heats the working fluid of the microturbine and rotor spool rotation and resultant output electricity.